Wristbands
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: A sudden change can be a two-edge sword... Especially, when executed by a very unpredictable Tensai, aided by a very convincing Buchou...


TF FanFiction 1.3  
Wristbands

O.o Ano... It's been a while, ne, minna? Gomen, I was kinda busy finishing-up another project as I wrote this one. That said project was already done mid-August, but I deem it more appropriate to be release at a later date. 'Why?' you may ask. Well, please anticipate my next release, then that shall be the answer *smiles and twinkles ^^*. But, until then, here's a shorty to make-up for my absence... Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy! ^.*~

Disclaimer: If it were mine, then I won't be needing body-pillows of those tennis hotties by my computer chair and bed now, would I? :3

. [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] . [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] . [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] . [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] .

TF FanFiction 1.3  
Wristbands

...Wristbands...

Referentially, defined as a small bracelet or band, made of any of a variety of materials, worn around the wrist for identity purposes.

In sports, such as tennis, the most common type of wristbands used by players are known as sweatbands. These are usually made of a cotton towel-like terrycloth material, for the purpose of wiping off sweat from the forehead during sport, or, for others, as sponsorship advertisement, badge or just for fashion statement.

These wristbands are conveniently available and affordable for all to use, professional and amateurs alike. Professionals tennis players, like Roger Federer and Andre Agassi, even had theirs custom-made, the former having a white nylon sweatband and the latter a white cotton sweatband, as their signature for their official matches. And the talented middle-schoolers of Japan won't be seen far from the trend, as players like Atobe Keigo (self-proclaimed King of the European Junior Circuit), Echizen Ryoma (well-recognized Prince of the American Junior Circuit), Sanada Genchirou and Yukimura Seiichi (hailed Emperor and Demi-god of the Japan Junior Circuit), even Tezuka Kunimitsu (youngest rising Knight of Japan's Professional Circuit) all had established their own signature wristbands for all their official and unofficial matches.

Truly, seeing these young tennis players wearing these sport gears is considered non-spectacular. It was common sports apparel, and nothing out of the ordinary... That is a fact, until a certain player began wearing wristbands...

Fuji Syuusuke, hailed Tensai of Seigaku's tennis team, is famous not only for his angelically smiling expression, graceful and friendly demeanor, perfectly charming elegance that attracts both genders, genius status in both academical and street wits, superb unpredictability, as well as, innate physical talents, but also for his undeniable fashion sense. Understandably, he is not one to be easily swayed by media promotions or fads, that when wristbands came as a widely used tennis attire accessory, the Tensai still didn't care for one. He reasoned that, he played tennis because he was good at it, enjoying himself in it like a child's game, and that he barely breaks a sweat in the sport to be needing sweatbands. So, it became a wild-fire-spreading buzz when, out of a blue moon, Fuji entered the courts wearing an aquamarine terrycloth wristband on his dominant right arm.

It wasn't that the color doesn't suit him, or that the sweatband doesn't fit his image... That's totally out of context, because anything the Tensai wears he could confidently pull-off with ease! The buzz had spread mainly because every time somebody would ask Fuji about it, he would simply answer with a smile that clearly states 'you-would-be-better-off-not-knowing.'

This went on for several days. The wristband stayed on Fuji, like designer's cuffs, whether he's wearing his jersey, his gakuran, or casual clothes. Normally, wearing these sport gears wouldn't be cause for worry, but the Tensai secretive response to the queries did lit the alarm for the regulars. Yet they all knew that none of them is capable of coaxing the truth out of Fuji when he is clearly intent on keeping it to himself. Only Tezuka is capable of doing so, but the weird thing was that their Buchou seemed to be indifferent to the changes in the Tensai, and appeared to be... supporting him?

Then, as if chance had permitted a truce, one of their routine afternoon practices had been cut short due to the dark gloomy cloud hovering the campus, threatening a heavy downpour.

Everyone hurried into the clubroom to wash-up, fix their belongings, and set themselves ready for their respective home. The first and second years were the first to excuse themselves, before leaving all the eight regulars tidying themselves up to leave, as well. Everyone was busy chattering about as they shove their belongings to their bags, when Eiji noticed Fuji solemnly sitting alone on the bench nearest to the window... tugging on his wristband...

Eiji claimed to be Fuji's BBFF (bestest best friend forever), but thought it better to watch over the Tensai from afar for now, just in case... But no sooner from then had his worried expression clearly magnified in his babyface, as his voiced shook with concern, "Fujiko!"

Fuji had already removed his wristband, neatly folded at his side. A sharp army-knife, held delicately by his left hand, is slicing his right wrist smoothly, making vermillion drip dutifully onto the rubber flooring of the room. At Eiji's shriek, Fuji turned his face towards the equally shocked-solid regulars, smiling like he always do... like all is well... like he hadn't hurt himself like he just did...

The rain had started pouring angrily outside the clubroom, but it didn't matter at the moment. The remaining students were more concerned on a far pressing matter at hand - Fuji had just self-mutilated himself!

Oishi, being the the motherly Fuku-Buchou of the bunch, rushed towards Fuji with a clean towel to put compress on the bloody wound. But he had barely taken a couple of steps, when the brunette threw two mechanical pencils sharply aimed a few inches to his feet, like murderous shurikens, immediately stopping him for advancing.

"Fujiko, what's the matter, Nya?" Eiji tried talking some sense into his friend. "Talk to us, please, we want to help-"

"Stop, Eiji," Fuji asked, his smile twisting into a spine-chilling grin, as he raised the blade and continued slicing his wrist. "It would have been best should you have not seen me like this."

"Fuji, calm down..." Kawamura's sensible words (without the grip of a racket) hesitantly came to ease the Tensai. "This isn't like you at all..."

"Fssshh, please give us the cutter, Fuji-sempai," asked Kaidoh, trying to near the Tensai using his stealth ability. But his attempt was immediately ceased, as a couple of uncapped signpens darted to the slits of wooden shelves, with perfect precision to his eye-level. "And p-please stop hurt- hurting yourself..." he barely finished before backing a couple of steps.

"Yeah, Fuji-sempai," Momoshiro agreed, although his energetic voice is obviously tainted with fear. "Whatever your problem is, I'm sure we could all work it out together. Come on, what do you say?"

"Solve my problem, you say?" Fuji's voice remained light, but clearly carried coldness and distance, "if it were as easy as that, then a Tensai like me wouldn't doing be something like this, now, would I?"

"Nya~ Fujiko," Eiji's eyes started welling tears of deep concern for the Tensai. "You're scaring me, please stop being like this..."

"Being like what exactly, Eiji?" Fuji prodded to be answered.

"Like a crazed love-sick teen, craving for attention," muttered Echizen, in an almost inaudible volume, intent not to let anyone hear.

Unfortunately, Fuji did hear him, revealing his piercing cold blues in unison with the enraged thunder and lightning within the downpour. Those sapphires struck Echizen with drowning fierceness, making the protégé fall limply down on his behind. And it wasn't only the kid that felt the sharpness, as the piercing revelation had made everyone jump with fear, and had soon turned most of them into a ghostly white statuesque state.

However, with the regulars trapped in the surreal situation, they had failed to notice the tallest player's rectangular specs glint knowingly; muttering a low "Ii data," as a visible smirk creepily appeared on his face.

"You do know I'm a sadist, ne?" Fuji faced his audience, urging - challenging - them to nod, before continuing his explanation. "I really enjoy hurting others, making them suffer, until they grovel and beg, then end everything with one swift finish!" He swiftly slashed the blade into the thin air between him and the rest of the team (making sure not to touch anyone, but enough to make the vermillion drip a few drops on the space between). "But, all of you are good friends of mine, and I don't want to hurt anyone that's dear to me... That would be bad, ne?"

"Bu-but, you didn't have to hurt yourself like this, Fujiko~" Eiji meowed, his usual joviality, absent, but still compassionately encouraging. "We... We know that you like teasing us... blackmailing us out of our minds at times, even... But were alright with that. We have already accepted that part of you, right, minna?" The red-head turned to his companions for support, earned him a few nods, before he once again faced his BBFF. "See, Fujiko? So, you don't have to hurt yourself anymore..."

"Saa..., thanks for the encouragement Eiji, but..." Fuji replied, teasingly crossing his slender legs, propped the arm holding the blade atop, and rested his slightly cocked head over. "Would you still be saying that, if I confessed my sadistic streak extends far beyond mental provocations? Oh, let's say, I have this great desire to physically cause harm to others..." The Tensai smiled provokingly, as he raised his vermillion stained wrist, "and hurt them more painfully than this?"

The Tensai's response had caused the red-head to quiver and hide behind his doubles partner, whose mouth had been bobbing like a goldfish for not knowing exactly what to say and do in such morbid situation.

Noticing the tension he had built, Fuji released a soft sigh, stood from his seat and slowly phased towards his trembling teammates, who had all began inching away from him with every resounding *clat* of his rubber shoes. His usually calming smile had already contorted like that of the Mad Hatter's, adding to those fully visible haunting blues, but the Tensai still managed to release a soft chuckle of amusement in an attempt(?) to lessen the ominous condition.

"Ii data," the data player voiced more audible this time to be heard by the rest of the cowering regulars, who immediately turned their attention to him - even Fuji. "I've gathered some very interesting data today." His smirk was still very much in place - and obviously directed at the Tensai -, when he pushed his glasses up his nose-bridge aglint, "and there's a 93% chance that Fu-"

*THWACK!*

A tennis ball had hit Inui hard and squarely on his forehead, causing him to drop his trusty indispensable notebook and pen soundly at the ground, follow by an earful *ka-blagh* as his unconscious body hit the cold rubberized floor... deep vermillion threading down his face...

"Oops, I think my hand slipped again... Gomen, ne, Inui." Fuji made it sound regretful, though his friends could tell his expression project the exact opposite of his words. A smile so sweet graced the Tensai's face, as he stated the proceeding logical reaction. "Too bad, we won't get to hear the interesting data he got today, ne? But I think Inui here needs to be brought to the infirmary as soon as possible, before he hurts himself even more."

Even before Fuji could finish his suggestion, Echizen and Momoshiro already had the data player's arms over their shoulder - practically dragging the deadweight with them, as they jetted out -, Kaidoh had also excused himself to take care of his 'partner', just as Kawamura 'suddenly' remembered he needed to go grocery shopping for their sushi shop (when the task was clearly never designated to him on a 'weekday'). The quintet had darted off in so much haste, that one didn't need to be a genius to know that how grateful they were for the given chance (even at someone's expense) to escape the heavy mood in the clubroom. Now, leaving Oishi and Eiji alone once more with a strange Fuji.

"I think it's better I did this to myself, than hurt you guys." Fuji opined to his remaining teammates, as his expression gradually softened. "And you don't need to worry so much about this, Oishi. I'm neither depressed nor suicidal enough, as to push this to the extreme. And I definitely won't try to kill myself with this." His smile became less guarded, though his stunning lapis lazuli's remained visibly unwavering.

"That may be so, Fuji, but we still need to stop that bleeding wrist of yours, before you collapse from blood loss," Oishi worriedly offered the towel again, but his feet had remain rooted to the ground due to his body's memory of fear of the Tensai.

"But I kinda like seeing blood flowing freely like this," Fuji answered, as he licked the vermillion off his army-knife. "Isn't it a perfect portrayal of life!"

"Nya~! Fujiko! Stop being so stubborn and let us help clean up that wound, please!" Eiji tried to be reprimanding, but his tone merely came out much like whining.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Fuji refused their kindness, but continued to explain before his friends could plead their case, "besides, I already have someone who'd gladly clean this bloody mess up for me," he took a short pause, causing the two to eye him questioningly, then his smile widened sadistically once more, "ne, Kunimitsu?"

It was just then that the two regulars saw their Buchou - dripping hair, handsome face deprived of his rimless glasses, well-toned built with only a towel covering his lower half - exit the showers, proceeding to his locker, 'coincidentally' located behind where Fuji currently stood with his vermillion stained wrist raised to the level of the Megane's well-defined collarbone.

"Ah." was Tezuka's only monosyllabic response, before he obligingly held Fuji's arm to his luscious lips, and began licking the vermillion sweetness off of the Tensai's porcelain skin. Slow and sensually stimulating, he did it, that he seemed to enjoy the feast willingly offered, and savored every last drop of the Tensai's essence.

There was silence in the room... First, because Oishi and Eiji had already been shocked by Tezuka's uncharacteristic submissiveness to Fuji's whim, which had caused their jaws to simultaneously drop, as their faced burned like the red mercury of a heated thermometer. And second, because Fuji's open-eyed and indifferent smiling face had entranced them both immobile and speechless with the unexpected exhibition.

When the vermillions were already untraceable but the plum cut markings, their formidable Buchou, then, slightly raised his very illusive but evidently smiling lips, just enough to bare his pearly white... Fangs! His eyes illuminated in deep ember haze (courtesy of the thunderous lightning D), before he dug his fangs into Fuji's delicate-looking wrist, no sooner covered by his very moist and very red lips. The Tensai released an almost ecstatic whimper at the sudden impact, but soon calmed again as he felt his warmth gently sucking him...

The sharp canines had effectively broke Eiji's entranced silence, though he remained rooted from where he stood, and stuttered as much as what his logic could muster explaining, "Bu-Buchou is... is a... is a vampire...?"

Oishi pulled together all his remaining sanity, as he made a great effort to avert his gaze away from the spectacle before them. "D-Don't be silly, Eiji, vam- *swallowed his obvious uneasiness* vampires don't exist."

"Demo, Oishi..." Eiji reasoned, as he cowered closer to his partner, his big bug-eyes shaking as hard as his trembling hands that were clutching onto the Fuku-Buchou's coat. "Those fangs..."

"Those, uh... those fangs, they, uhm..." Oishi forced a light but very unconvincing laugh, accompanied with his habitual scratching of the back of his head, in a desperate attempt of coming-up with any rational sense of the current situation. But when none came, he tried asking the most rational realist person that came to mind (though that person doesn't seem to be as he usually is, making this 'nonsensical matter' all the more disturbing). "This- this is just a joke, right, Tezuka?

"Maa... Why do you doubt what you clearly see, Oishi?" Since the person asked was busy at the moment, it was Fuji who responded to the query. His teasing smile firmly in place, inching more sadistic as he ever so slightly cocked his head, and his sapphires gleaming in childish delight. "The secret had finally been revealed to you. This is the secret why every one is attracted and sucked into Tezuka's zone."

"Nya, Oishiiii~!" Eiji loudly screamed, as he ducked himself closer to his other half of the Golden Pair. "I'm scared!"

"Eiji, this isn't real!" Oishi stood his ground, trying to be brave for the acrobatic player. He stood tall before Seigaku's One and Two, but doubt was clearly etched in his face and intonation, as he held Eiji protectively. "This couldn't be! Right? Fuji? Tezuka?"

Silence soon ensued in that surreality, as if time had frozen in that particular moment... The rain continued to rampage outside... The harsh wind whistled mockingly, as the thunder and lightning played tennis on the gloomy sky... It felt like everything could break any second - an inevitable butterfly effect, wherein a single flutter of a butterfly's wings could cause massive mayhem to the other side of the globe... But, as the cogs of time began to move... moved, it did, in very slow-motion... as unassuming and as unexpected as the Tensai's smile slowly twitches into that of the insane Joker's, and his sapphires pierced challenging madness.

"Ne, they've already seen more than enough, Mitsu," Fuji's choral voice sliced through the dinning silence, as he half turned to their Buchou, though his gaze never left the two. "Don't you think they deserve to know the rest of the truth now?"

Tezuka's eyes shot open at the question directed at him, before hesitantly releasing Fuji's arm, wiping clean a stray vermillion coloring his lips. He curtly nodded the Tensai his assent, but his fiery revealed hazy embers shot steely serious glares at the two, who visibly shuddered comically (as if suddenly being poured with a bucket-full of freezing cold water). And before Fuji could even open his lips, the Golden Pair had practically dashed off with so much speed away from the vicinity, completely unmindful of the harsh weather that swallowed their shrinking figures.

"Maa... None of them really lasted until the end, huh?" Fuji asked no one in particular, as he watched his friends retreating figures, hoping they'd get home fast enough, so that they won't get sick ;P "Oh well, advance Happy Halloween, guys~!"

"Syuusuke, don't you think we did this is a little too much and a tad too early for that?" Tezuka called for the Tensai's attention, after removing the almost-too-realistic vampiric dentures from his mouth.

"Hmm~?" Fuji turns his gaze innocently towards his Buchou, when both know it was the least bit innocent. He noticed Inui's notebook lying on the rubber matting, picked it up, scanning to the last written entries, and found himself smiling a two-edged reply. "But, I'm a sadist, remember?"

(inside Inui's notebook)

93% Fuji is playing an early Halloween prank.

95% Tezuka knows about Fuji's plan.

96% Tezuka is an accomplice to the prank.

99.9% They would successfully execute the prank.  
:: Margin of Error: 0.01%, a possibility if I (Inui) get the chance to reveal the prank before they complete the performance.

5% Either I (Inui), Eiji and / or Oishi will see the prank through the end.

For further observation:  
1.) Connection between Fuji's wristband and the prank  
2.) Reason for Tezuka to agree on being an accomplice to the prank  
3.) Connection between Fuji's wristband and Tezuka  
4.) Progress of Tezuka and Fuji's relationship

(end of Inui's entry)

'Saa... Inui is as perceptive as ever... too bad 'too much curiosity did kill the cat,' ne? Though that vermillion-injected ball wouldn't hurt him to that extent, but enough for him to get the cue and feign unconsciousness accordingly... He was acting, wasn't he?' Fuji adorably mused inwardly, as he closed and slid the green notebook into the data player's locker.

Then he turned his attention back to Tezuka, as he clearly heard an inaudible sigh escape his Buchou's lips, reminding him that he still owe the latter an explanation. "As a self-confessed sadist, it's in my nature to tease and have fun for whatever reason plausible! And it's just really amusing to play mind-games with our friends~!" He inched closer to the taller player, his cerulean gems intently gazing up those hazel orbs, as he playfully trailed a finger on the latter's bare torso. "Admit it, Kunimitsu. You enjoyed yourself back there, too, didn't you?"

"A-Ah." Tezuka replied stoically, but the faint blush on his cheeks was enough to tell a whole different perspective. This earned his a beautiful smile from the effeminate boy, and he couldn't resist enlacing his arms around Fuji's slender waist and pressing their bodies closer. Then, he leaned his head down to whisper to the Tensai's ears, "but you also have to remember that behind this devious sadist is a very tempting and generous masochist, craving for my every touch..."

"Mou..." Fuji faked an irresistibly cute pout, as he felt himself being turned, his back pressed against Tezuka's locker, and the owner's body heat engulfing his senses. "Then, maybe, as my reward, you should stop biting my wrists, so I won't have to wear those silly wristbands, Buchou!"

Tezuka blinked at the Tensai's response, then his lips livened into that special smile reserved solely for Fuji. "But you taste like cherries... and raspberries... I just couldn't resist."

"Unfair! You're using 'Cute Childish Mitsu' against me!" Fuji feigned sulking, crossing his arms over his chest. Upon seeing this reaction, the normally strict and expressionless Buchou laughed and apologetically kissed his boyfriend's cheek. And since, Fuji wasn't really sulking; he had forgiven his lover immediately, and graced him a soft chaste kiss on the lips. "That 'leaking' army knife given by Rikkai's prankster, Niou, for my birthday worked really well as a prop, ne? As I'm sure these unscented cherry syrup and edible plum raspberry make-up perfectly suit your taste, ne, Mitsu? Not too sweet, but stimulatingly captivating enough to lure you into its sensuality..."

"Hn. You still know me best..." Tezuka replied, as he gently cupped Fuji's beauty, caressing the devilish angel before his eyes.

"Of course!" Fuji proudly claimed the fact stated, a smug smile claimed his supple pink lips. "What kind of lover am I, if I couldn't keep my koibito satisfied and wanting only me?"

Well, even Tezuka's superior intelligence couldn't argue with a Tensai's wits. And he admitted his faithful flaw to the only one that captured his heart. "You're my only craving weakness, Syuusuke."

"Refrain from biting my wrist, Kunimitsu, and..." Fuji satisfied with Tezuka's admittance, profferedly - teasingly - unbuttoned his polo top, revealing his perfectly pink perked nipples, "my cherries will only be yours to devour."

Tezuka's emeralds shines delightfully, challenging and possessively. "Then, I shall gladly receive this condition, and have you know that I won't be nor would I ever allow sharing you with anybody else, Syuusuke." Then, he went on licks down Fuji's neck; lightly bit the Venus intersecting his neck and shoulders, earning him a pleased moan from his corazon.

"I didn't imagine you to be the jealous-possessive type, Mitsu," Fuji chuckled, taking great pleasure at Tezuka's possessiveness, as he felt the latter sensually teasing his nipples, "but, you should know that I shall have mine nobody else but you."

"Hn." Tezuka had momentarily stopped his play, embers studying sapphires, and approved the truth of his lover's words.

"Now, then, you have my consent to eat me to your heart's content, love~" Fuji cooed seductively, as he snaked his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling his face closer to his own once more.

"Ah. As I intend to do you so, koibito," Tezuka answered, complying to the Tensai's bidding, and closed the gap between their yearning lips for a passion-filled kiss!

But, before the couple could escalate their love further, Fuji lightly pushed Tezuka away for a last-minute reminder. "But please do refrain from leaving love-bites anywhere else too exposed, ne? It's quite annoying to be bombarded with unnecessaries." He waited for his lover to provide him with the usual grunt of agreement, but when the latter seemed intent on not doing so, a teasing smile grew ecstatically on Fuji's face. "Unless you intentionally bid our love to be made public, Mitsu~?"

Tezuka gazed at Tensai a few seconds more, couldn't help himself from falling hard for this impish delight, before finally giving his assent. "Yes, master~" he answered with his deep soothing voice, as he touced his forehead with Fuji's adoringly, "do as it pleases you."

"Honto ni?" Fuji was surprised, as he didn't imagine Tezuka to agree this easily, nonetheless he is most blissfully gtrateful, rewarding his devoted lover his most beautiful genuine smile. "Saa... I love you, Mitsu~"

"I love you, too, Syuusuke~" were Tezuka's most sincere vow, sealing it with another mind-blowing euphoric kiss! Their tongues dancing, obsessive of the each other's heated passion... Their hand exploring, claiming every inch of each other's physical wonders... Craving with overpowering desire for each other's arousing touch and moans... Heat... Moist... Friction... Pain... Ecstasy... An incandescent fireworks bloomed of young lovers' romance~

^.*=

And this is how the perfect pair came to publicly admit their love (after clearing up the prank, much to everyone's relief), which started when a certain player started wearing wristbands... ^.*~

.o..o..o..o. Pure Love .o..o..o..o..o.

. [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] . [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] . [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] . [[[T]]] . [[[F]]] .

A/N: In S&M relationships, I still find it quite amusing how the interpretation of the letters came to be as follows:

S - M : Sadist - Masochist  
S - M : Servant - Master

Well, since I think Fuji is both a sadist and a masochist, then he must also be capable of being both seme and uke, ne? *moe-ness squeal* Just the perfect lover for the perfect Tezuka! ^.*=

(O.o) Reviews are very much appreciated~


End file.
